Born of Goddess and Hero's Blood
by Lion3
Summary: Years after Demise's defeat, evil has once more appeared in the world. After being separated from her parents for 10 years, Link's and Zelda's child, Elisiana, marked by the Triforce, must take up her father's sword and destroy Demise once and for all. Can she live up to the family name and follow in Link's footsteps? With Impa, Fi, and her bird, only time will yell for this hero.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Skyward Sword, it's characters, or anything... Just this plot line. Read, comment, review! And for those of you, before you chew my head off, it will be that Zelda and Link establish a kingdom in the sky, and I have not finished the game. For those confused right now, just read and you'll catch on.**

**Prologue: Born of Light, Persuded by Darkness**

As the defeat of Demise was completed by the Hero of Time, Link, another prophecy came into being. It was to be the Demon Lord's final words that would sew the first thread of the fate of the coming: _As time would come to pass, as it must, evil would once more seep into our world, for not even the strongest of magic and power can keep darkness at bay forever. There will come a day when the servant of evil would once more arise to awaken his master. With revenge and hatred empowering him with strength unlike any, only by my blood and that of my Hero can he be sealed once more in his prison. Young hero, my child, marked at birth, with my servants as your guide, you must bare the weight of your father's blade and use it once more to slay the Darkness, but to do so, you must face many a hardship. Only when you find the True Light within can you hope to restore balance. _

No one would ever hear these words, for they were drowned in the blood curdling scream of Demise. All to soon, it came time for these words to pass.

*Shadow world(As I like to call it)*

In the world between the others, the shadows gathered and prepared to once again wage war with the world of Light.

"Go... Now... My servant. Awaken me in the world over... So I may feasted on the blood of those who destroyed me," a molevolent voice beckoned.

"With pleasure," a mad voice replied as a white haired demon cloaked with a black cape strode off to the Sky kingdom of Hyrule.

*Sky Castle*

While evil began to re-enter the World of Light, the Hero of Time, King Link, was loosing his mind over other matters. By his side, his loyal Loftwing and Groose, who had become a close friend, tried desperately to calm the nerves of the king, who had seemed ready to launch himself out a window with no intension of calling his bird. While the crimson beast tried nudging nervousness out of him, Groose, also captain of his imperial knights, began talking some sense into his friend.

"Okay Link, you're nervous, I get it! But with all due respect, you look like you should be the one laying in bed!"

That did nothing to sooth the young king. His head was too filled with _what if_ questions.

what if he wasn't good enough?

What if she died in there?

What if they hated him?

"Groose, I know you're trying to help, but you're not! I just wish I could be in there with her!" The king stared at his bedroom door, praying that his wife was alright.

"Zelda's a strong girl, Link. She'll be fine!"

There was a rustling from behind the door. A few minutes later, it gently opened. A maid walked over to the monarch. Bowing, she only one sentence.

"It's a girl, your Majesty!"

The servant barley had enough time to stand before the king raced into the room. Within the large bedroom, Zelda laid in their bed, exhausted and sore, but her eyes filled with joyous tears over the bundle that slept near her heart. Link walked over to his bride and gave her a passionate kiss. His eyes then fell to his child, _their_ child. Her hair was golden brown like her father's; skin fair as her mother; and as she awoke, he saw he eyes were as clear blue as the sky. Link too began to weep.

"Zelda, she's beautiful. Just like you," he whispered, placing another kiss on her temple.

"She's ours, Link. Our little Elisiana," she wept with joy.

"May I hold her?"

Taking the child in his arms, Link looked in wonder at the life he and Zelda had created together. Suddenly, a sharp cry filled the air, and through the window, a crimson Loftwing descended on the family. The two parents stood in awe, pondering why this rare breed had appeared to them. The bird, smaller than Link's own, walked over to the king and stared at the baby who lay sleeping in her father's arm. Link suddenly realized why the creature had appeared: it was his daughter's Loftwing! But why had it appeared at her birth? Usually the two beings are joined together during childhood, never this early. And yet, here it was.

"Unbelievable Zelda!"

"I know. Never has a Loftwing and rider met at birth!"

Not knowing what else to do, Link placed his newborn daughter in her crib, kissed his wife good-bye, and led the bird to the stable to be fitted for a saddle. Little did he know that bigger problems than this Loftwing mystery were on the way. And the thing that tied them all together was the one detail the two had missed in their daughter.

On her left hand, the mark of the Triforce shone faintly.

Two days after the birth of Zelda's and Link's first born, horrible shrieks and cries of man and demon alike roared through the air. Link fought valiantly against the herds of moblins that raided the palace to protect his family. As the two lovers reunited in halls, an unfortunately familiar face appeared.

"Link, so we meet again," the black scarred demon hissed.

"Ghirahim!" Link growled, stepping in front of Zelda.

"In the flesh, Hero. I hope you and Her Grace have enjoyed the extra time in this life, because we will be destroying you now,"

"How are you here?" Zelda demanded.

"Well Hylia, or do you prefer Zelda, that little blade your husband used to play with couldn't keep darkness trap forever. Now I am free and soon so will be my master. All we need now is a sacrifice!"

_"You're not taking Zelda!"_ the king roared.

"Oh we don't need her. No, she's useless now. I came for another light, one far more powerful than the both of you," As he said this, a wall of fire separated them, giving him a chance to get ahead.

"What new light?" Link thought aloud.

"Wait a minute," Zelda said with dread in her voice.

"THE BABY!" They both cried simultaneously.

Using a different passage, the two parents raced down the halls to their room. The guards in front were beaten terribly and some even dead. When they ran inside, they found their enemy, but the baby's cradle was empty.

"How inconvenient. It appears fate has once more allowed the one thing I need to elude me! I'll spare you now, but once I grab hold of your child, your fates are sealed!" The creature disappeared and the demons within the castle vanished as well. The monarchs rushed over to their baby's cradle and found crimson feathers all around. Elisiana's Loftwing, they assumed, sensed the danger and took her far from here. The family wasted no time rounding up a search party to look for the missing child. But they found nothing. Zelda and Link wept for their child, the grief all too much. They would not see her again for many years.

In a country to the east, far beyond the eyes of evil, a crimson bird and a rider with a child in her arms landed. The mysterious woman had been called by her mistress to protect her child from evil. Checking the trail, she knew the hunter would return soon. Placing the child in a basket, she leaned in to get a better look. The baby would grow to look like Her Grace, no doubt. Taking off the bracelet she had given her, she placed it on the child's wrist.

"Never forget who you are, little one."

Hearing the approach of a horse, she retreated to the trees where she kept watch over the babe. A chestnut stallion came to a halt as the hunter on its back found the child. He dismounted and called out while walking towards her.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, the crimson bird attacked him, not willing to let his rider be injured. Raising his arrows in defense, the hunter saw this as well as the bird's saddle. He realized.

"Oh, you're trying to protect her. It's alright, I just want to help."

To prove it, he put the bow down. Seeing he meant no harm, the crimson beast backed off, allowing the man to hold the girl.

"Come with me," he said and the bird understood.

He looked at the child and smiled. Mounting his horse, he rode off with the baby, her bird quickly followed. Watching them, Impa began to think.

"_a new journey is to begin, and it's your's to walk child. When your time comes, I will guide you."_

As Impa vanished into the night, the first chapter of the legend was written. Soon, though, evil would rise and only the Marked One could stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Skyward Sword. Read, comment, review.**

**Ch 1: Marked One**

Far beyond the domain of Hyrule, in a small nation named Lynia, there lived a noble king named Daniel and a kind queen named Leah. The two monarchs had three children. Their oldest was a 13 year old boy named Allin, who had midnight hair like his father and amethyst eyes. The youngest was also a boy, 9 year old Michel, who had chestnut hair and emerald eyes much like his mother. However, the 10 year old middle child, Elise, was anything but ordinary. For one thing, she looked nothing like her parents, with her sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Next, she acted nothing like her family. Where her family was calm, she was energetic and adventurous. In fact, the only time she acted like her parents was when she was hunting with her father. Finally, the strangest thing about Elise was her left hand. Not only was she left-handed, but also there was a bizarre embalm in the center of her hand, three triangles stacked on each other. She was special, no doubt.

As the servants rushed to awaken the two princes, the princess was already wide awake and practicing swordsmanship in the arena.

"Take this! And that!" She yelled at the dummy she easily mutilated. Suddenly, a voice whispered to her.

"_Elise..."_

She shot up, looking for the source of the voice. Once more, it spoke.

_"Elise, your time has come..." _

"Who's there?" She called. A male voice, not the one who had spoke, appeared.

"It's just me, dear,"

The girl turned to see her father entering the arena, sword in hand. Apparently he had the same idea she did.

"Not you, Father. Didn't you hear that voice?"

He stared at her in confusion. He had heard only her voice and no others.

"Never mind. Care to practice?" She asked, raising her sword. Her father laughed.

"I'd rather not be destroyed right now. I just came to remind you that tonight is the ball for your mother. Be sure to get ready on time!"

"I will. But first, I think I'll take a ride to clear my head."

"From what?"

Elise cringed at the question. For weeks on end, she had been having the same strange dream nonstop. It always began with her in a dark void and a woman's voice calling out to her. With the strange urge, she would sprint towards the voice and see a light. But before she could get to it, a shadow would jump up and attack it. Before she could help, she would wake up. She had tried to make sense of it, but to no avail. No one knew of this and she preferred it stayed like that.

"Nothing Father. Just a rest from castle life,"

Before he could question her further, she bolted for the stables, jumped on her blonde stallion, and shot into the woods.

Once she had tied her horse up, Elise climbed into her favorite peach tree on the shore of a secluded lake. she began thinking what her dreams meant and why she was having them. Suddenly, a burning sensation flared in her left hand as her mark began to glow. Through the pain, she once more her the voice speak to her.

_"Elisiana, your time to awaken has come. Evil is near, and your destiny is at hand. Return to the sky... To the sky..."_

_"To the sky?"_ She thought. Suddenly, a shriek broke her concentration, and a crimson streak flew through the air. She smirked, and jumped out of the tree. Letting out a whistle, she landed on a flying beast's back. Another strange thing about Elise was her taste in pets. Most kids would have a puppy or kitten, but Elise, along with her stallion, had a crimson bird so large, it could be ridden, which she did. The bird, whom she named Archimedes, had been with her for as long as she could remember. Whenever she questioned her parents about their meeting, they always tried desperately to change the subject. Seeing this a perfect day to fly, Elise let out a command and forced the bird into the sky. Once she felt the wind on her skin, her mind wondered back to the voice and what it had said.

"_I'm in the sky. Now what?" _She mentally said, as if asking a question

_"Skyloft... Hyrule..." _It said

"Skyloft? Hyrule?" She wonder out loud. Suddenly Archimedes began flying full speed to the west.

"WOAH! Easy boy!" Elise said, trying to calm her bird. Sensing its master's consent, the bird eased its speed and flew back in the direction it came.

_"Strange, it's like he wanted to show me something. Maybe these two names are places?"_

As the two landed, she returned to the tree and rested in its shade, her bird sleeping next to her. Elise then felt sleepiness creeping up on her and before she knew it, she was asleep.

*Dream World*

_"Elisiana, awaken. Come to me,"_

_Elise bolted up and found herself in the black void._

_"Where are you?!" She cried._

_A bright light shined and beckoned her to it. She sprinted to the light, hoping to see who was calling her. But like before, a great shadow appeared and kept her from it. This time, however, Elise managed to draw her sword and strike the shadow. A horrid cry shattered the air and forced the child back. As she struggled to stand again, a white man... No, demon was a better word, appeared from the darkness. He gave a cruel, gruesome smile, and raised his black sword._

_"You couldn't escape me forever!" It said victoriously. As the child raised her own sword to defend herself, a burst of blue light struck the demon in the back. It let out another shriek and vanished. Elise raised her eyes and finally saw who had been calling for her. The person radiating the light was a woman, a goddess more like it. She looked near identical to Elise. _

_"Elisiana, my child, return to me," she seemed to plead_

_"Who are you?" The child asked, frightened._

_"Return to me," she said again._

_"How?"_

_"Follow the song of your harp."_

_Suddenly, Elise's harp appeared in front of her. She had known how to play it since she was old enough to hold it, evidently never having a word of instruction. However, she found she could only play one song._

_"You mean this?" She began playing the beautiful melody. For some reason, it filled a void in her heart she had always had. The goddess began singing._

_"Oh youth, _

_guided by the servant of the goddess, _

_unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land."_

_Elise then began singing as well, as though she had known the words her whole life._

_"Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower... _

_and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear. "_

_As she finished the last notes to the song, the woman began to disappear. Elise ran to her. _

_"No! Don't leave me!" She begged_

_"Follow the song, my child, and you will find me."_

Elise jolted from her sleep and frantically tried to recover her bearings, while also trying to decipher her dream . Who was that woman? Why did she look so much like her? Why had she called her Elisiana instead of Elise? So many question swirled in her head when she heard metal bang against the ground. It was her harp, but hadn't taken it with her. That was no ordinary dream. Before she could ponder it further, she notice the sun was going down and she needed to return home. Hopping on her stallion, she took one last look at the lake and raced off. Unknown to her, a woman was hidden in the branches of her peach tree, watching the child's every move.

"It has begun," she said as she vanished.

*Ballroom*

In celebration of Queen Lynia's birthday, the royal family had pieced together a royal ball in secret. Each child had been assigned a task and Elise's was entertainment. The guests watched in wonder and awe as Elise rode Archimedes through the rings that had been set up around the ceiling, all while performing tricks such as flips, turns, and spirals. Coming into a landing, the crowd cheered for the young princess. She ran over to her family.

"That was wonderful, Elise!" Her mother praised

"I'm glad you liked it. Archimedes and I have been practicing for weeks!"

As the group laughed, Elise suddenly sense something was amiss. There was a sense dread sweeping over her. Just to prove her right, an explosion broke through the front door. The crowd roared in terror as monsters and demons appeared through. Elise's heart stopped as she saw what appeared to be leading them: the same white demon from her dream.

"Sorry to crash this lovely party," it said with the same wicked tone Elise had heard. "But we have business to attend to. So just let us through and you can return to your party."

The knights rallied and charge at the monsters. However, the demon only laughed in amusement. Raising his hand, an unknown force set them back. Suddenly, the creature's eye fell on the princess. His grin grew more grotesque and evil. Realizing what was going on, Elise grabbed the sword she always kept with her and made her way to the front, thankful for having her riding suit on instead of a dress. Her father's hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Elise! What are you thinking!? Where are you going!?"

"I think they want... me." She said as she raced to the front. She stood tall and strong, and the monsters grew more excited.

"Who are you, demon?" She demanded. "And why do you pursue me in both this world, and the Dream world?"

He gave a horrible laugh and walked in front of his troops.

"I am Grahim the Demon Lord, and as you said we are here for you."

"Why am I so special?"

"That's right! You don't know!"

"Know what?!"

"It's your blood, it's powerful and we need it to destroy your world!"

"Not gonna happen,"

"My my. Just as stubborn as your father,"

"How do you know my parents?" She asked looking at the king and queen.

"Not them, your true parents," he said with a growl.

"True parents?"

"You don't know that either? Did you honestly believed you belonged here?! You are not one of them, Sky Child! Now we'll be taking you, and destroying every pathetic being in this castle!"

"NO!" She cried. Suddenly she felt her mark again. This time, however, it didn't burn but gave off a warm feeling. It was glowing bright. Demons became terrified and even the white one was startled.

"Curse you, Hylia! You and your child! We retreat now, Sky Child, but know this: Your mother's mark can't protect you forever! The next time we meet, your end is certain! You and your father and mother!"

In a flash of smoke, they were gone. All eyes turn to Elise. How had she driven them back? The royal family rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" Her mother asked in shock. She nodded.

"They were scared of her!" Michel exclaimed. She shook her head.

"Not of me, of my mark," She saw her embalm had stopped glowing. She turned to her parents.

"Why did he say he knew my true parents? What was he taking about? What are you keeping from me?" She demanded

The two bowed their heads. Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Elise, there's something we should have told a long time ago."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there gang, I'm back! So how about a quick recap? In the last two chapters, we learned that Zelda and Link are now married and have their first child, Elisiana. However, evil has once more seeped into their world and Grahim is back, starting a secret prophecy. During his attack, he reveals that he needs Elisiana's soul to awake Demise and the baby vanished. As it turns out, Impa has returned and takes the child, along with her Loftwing, and hides them in the east. 10 years later, we meet again meet Elisiana, renamed Elise. Haunted by strange dreams, Elise seeks solitude and tries flying to clear her head. When she repeats the words a voice in her head told her, her bird heads west. After falling asleep, she has another dream and sees a demon and a goddess. After being saved by the demon, the goddess, who looks near exactly like her, tells her to find her by following the song of the harp. At the ball for her mother's birthday, the same white demon, along with a small army, attacks. Realizing she is their target, Elise faces him, and finds out he needs her blood to awaken a monster. After her glowing mark causes them to retreat, Elise questions her parents. Can she handle the truth? What is to come of this little hero? And who is the goddess that spoke to her? Find out now! Read, comment, review! I don't own Skyward Sword.**

**Ch 2: Chosen by Fate**

"Adopted?" Elise mumbled in disbelief.

After the attack was over, the guest were sent home, fear high in the air. In the family foyer, Daniel and Lynia had revealed to Elise that she was not their child by birth.

"Yes," Daniel said to the child. "I was hunting one evening and found you and Archimedes on my way back. I couldn't leave you there, so I brought you and one thing led to another and you became a member of the family."

"I knew," She sighed.

"How?" Lynia asked.

"For one thing, I don't look like any member of the family, I don't act like anyone else, and this mark gave me a felling!"

Her adopted family gave her a hug. Daniel soothed her.

"No matter what anyone says, you'll always be part of this family."

She smiled. Soon the topic turned to why those monsters were chasing her.

"Elise, we just don't see why those monsters would come after you. And why now? Couldn't they have come when you were younger and make it easier on themselves?" Lynia pondered.

Elise began to think. All this started with her strange dreams, and beyond that it seemed to have originated with her parents. Perhaps they would understand.

"I have to find my birth parents. They'll know something!"

"How do you know they're even still alive?" The queen questioned.

"That demon said my death would seal their fates, so I think from that I can assume they're still around. I must find them!"

"Elise," Daniel warned. "We search high and low for your family. They are know where on this land!"

Elise was depressed by this statement. How was she to find her family when she didn't even know where to begin? Suddenly, the answer hit her.

"Maybe we aren't suppose to look on land."

"What do you mean?" The king said, dumbstruck.

"Remember what that monster called me? He called me Sky Child. Maybe he wasn't naming me by my ability to ride Archimedes, but perhaps I was born someplace at high altitude or my be even in the sky!"

"That's ridiculous!" The king exclaimed.

"Actually Daniel, there have been legends about a place known as the Isle of the Goddess. Legend has it that it reigns in the sky." Lynia stated.

"That must be it!" She cried.

"Even if it is, how are you to find it? The sky is not exactly a small search area!"

The girl remembered her dream. The goddess that had appeared to her said to follow the song of her harp. Maybe playing the song would give her a sign or some sort of message. It was worth a try.

"I think I have an idea. While I was out, I had this strange dream. I was in a dark void and a woman's voice called out for me. I began running towards a light but before I could reach it, that demon appeared and attacked us. Before he could kill me, a beam struck him in the back and destroyed him. I saw that in the light, there was a goddess like person. She said to find her, play the song on my harp. I think the melody I've always played is a clue to finding my home."

"How do you know you can trust this woman?" Lynia wondered.

"Yes, she could be just an illusion and leading you into a trap!" Daniel announced.

"No, she couldn't have been. Her voice was so soothing, warm, and... familiar. And she looked near identical to me, so I think that can mean one thing..."

"What?"

"Wait, you don't think..."

Both adult's eyes widened at what she was suggesting.

"That woman from my dream, that goddess... I think she's my mother."

The accusation hung in the air for a moment. After, Elise grabbed her harp that had been lying on the sofa. She brought to her chest and began tuning it. When it was ready, Daniel stopped her.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive,"

She began playing the notes. All of a sudden, the room grew warmer and started illuminating golden rays. Elise then added the lyrics that her supposed mother had taught her.

_"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, _  
_unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land. _  
_Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower... _  
_and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear."_

At the finale note of the song, the harp began glowing blue-ish purple. Suddenly, the light began moving around the room, as if looking for something, or someone. It stopped right in front of Elise. Just as she reached out to touch it, it started growing wings. Soon the wings were fully grown, revealing a fairy.

"Hey!" It shouted

Elise jumped back a step, not knowing what to make of it. Soon, she got closer and waved her hand.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"I'm Numa the fairy! Nice to finally meet you!"

"Nice to meet you two Numa, I'm..."

"I know who you are Elise! I was assigned to protect you!"

"By who?"

"The goddess, Hylia! She stored my spirit inside your harp until you were ready to begin your journey. I've been waiting 10 years to meet you!"

Elise was dumbstruck. Was the goddess Hylia and her mother the same person? She didn't what to think. Then there was the journey Numa mentioned. She could tell the fairy didn't just mean the journey to find her parents. Looks like her horoscope was right: this month would spark danger and adventure.

"What journey are you talking about?"

"Elise, you at birth were chosen to defeat a great evil. You alone can save the world from the destruction that is Demise."

"Gee, why don't you say that with a little more pressure?"

"Sure! If you fail, all life will cease to be."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

"Numa, you and I are going to be great friends."

After regaining composer, Daniel and Lynia decided to leave the princess and fairy alone for a while. However, before they could leave, Elise told them to stay.

"So I have to go on this journey Numa? Not just to find my parents, but to save the world?"

"I wish there was another way Elise, but there isn't. It's all up to you."

"Oh joy. If it means finding who I am, I accept this quest. We'll leave in the morning."

*Next morning*

The next day, Elise saddled up Archimedes and bid farewell to her adopted family. Her two brothers took it the hardest.

"No matter what people say, you guys are the best brothers an adopted girl could have," She assured them.

"Will we ever see you again?" Michel asked with tears in his eyes.

"After I've saved the world and found my real family, I'll come back to visit."

With one last tearful good-bye, the group of three took to the sky, their journey set.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back! **

**Link: about time.**

**Lion3: AHH! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!**

**Zelda: you left the door open.**

**Lion3: I meant into the real world!**

**Link: We're magic, we can do these thing!**

**Lion3: Okay.**

**Zelda: When do I get my baby back?!**

**Elise: I'm right here!**

**Lion3: Nice try. (teleports Elise back into the story) You two don't get her back for awhile.**

**Zelda/Link: YOU LITTLE…**

**Lion3: FINISH THE SENTENCE AND THE GIRL GETS SUCKED INTO A HURRICANE!**

**Zelda/Link:…**

**Lion3: Thank you. Recap time! In the last chapter, Elise discovers she was adopted and admits her strange dreams to her family. After following the instructions of the mystery woman from her dream, whom Elise suspects is her mother, she meets the fairy Numa. After discussing it, Elise decides to set out to find her family and follow her destiny. Now lets see how she and her birth parents are doing! **

**Zelda: Lion3 doesn't own us **

**Lion3: just your kid**

**Zelda/Link: BACK OFF!**

**Ch 3: The journey begins**

As Elise and her companions set out to locate her parents, in the vast sky kingdom of Hyrule, one of the objects of their search laid resting, haunted by a recurring dream. Zelda helplessly tossed and turned in her bed as a voice called out for her in the dark void.

_"Please find me," a child's voice begged her._

_Zelda swiveled around and saw a lone figure in the darkness. She sprinted towards the stranger in hopes of finally seeing who the mysterious person was. But as before, a shadow attack the figure, only this time, Zelda saw the demon known as Ghirahim appear and attack the figure. As the stranger, who Zelda identified as a little girl, was knocked to the ground, the demon smirked._

_"You couldn't hide from me forever!"_

_Just as he raised his sword for a killing blow, Zelda managed to strike him with an arrow of light, a weapon Link had created for her. The demon lord roared in pain and went to strike her when a blade ran through him and destroyed him. Taking a close look, Zelda was amazed to find the Master Sword in the hand of the child. What's more, the Mark of the Triforce shone brightly on the left hand of the girl. The child proceed to sheath the sword, following Link's procedure down to the point. The two's eyes then met, giving Zelda a strange overwhelming feeling. Zelda realized how much they both looked alike. The child began speaking._

_"I'm looking for you. Where are you?"_

_She was baffled by this question. What could she answer?_

_" Who are you?" She decided on._

_" I was hoping you would know,"_

_Suddenly, the identity of the child hit Zelda like a tornado. But before she could say anything, the girl began to vanish._

_"No don't leave me again!" She pleaded._

_"Don't worry. I'll find you,"_

_"ELISIANA!" _

Zelda shot out of bed, huffing for air. After all these weeks, she knew who the mystery figure was: her missing child. As she began to regain her composure, Link bolted into the room. He was by her side in under a second, checking to see if she was hurt.

"Are you alright!?" He desperately asked. "I heard you scream and came up here as fast as I could!"

"I'm fine, Link. I had that dream again,"

"You've never screamed before. What was different?"

"I saw Ghirahim,"

Link growled as he remembered the last time they had seen the monster.

"But it wasn't just that," Zelda continued. "I saw Elisiana. It had to be her!"

Link was dumbfound. The daughter had disappeared over 10 years ago. Was it even possible for her to have survived?

"I think she's looking for us, for who she is,"

"I'm sending the knights out on flight. If we spot even the slightest sign of crimson, we'll check it out,"

Zelda kissed her husband, ecstatic that he too hadn't lost hope for the life of their child.

"If what you saw is true, Zel, our daughter is alive! And I will do everything I can to bring her home!"

Link set out for the flight, purpose completely changed.

*Sky east of Hyrule*

As Link began the renewal search for his daughter, Elise and her crew were soaring at high speeds to who knows where.

"Numa, where are you taking us?" She asked the fairy.

Numa had done a surprisingly well job of keeping up and giving Elise directions as they flew. Landing on her shoulder, Numa answered her question.

"We need something of your father. An old weapon that was sealed away,"

"How long before we reach it?"

"Two seconds. Spiral down here!"

Following her command, Elise forced Archimedes into a spiral. Down they went until the ground was in view. Landing, the girl jumped off her bird and viewed her surrounding. They seemed to be in an old ruin. A temple stood proudly to her right and an enormous statue of what looked like a goddess to her left.

"Numa, what is this place?"

Before the fairy could answer, a flare of pain shot through Elise's head, bringing her to the ground clutching it. Images flashed through her head. She saw a boy, perhaps 6 years older, with sandy blonde hair like her own, entering the statue. She then saw him draw a sword and raise it skyward. The images stopped and she gasped for breath. Numa landed on her shoulder and asked what had happened.

"I-I think I had a vision. I'll tell you about it later. We're looking for a weapon of my dad's right? A sword?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

As Numa led Elise to the statue, she felt a wave of familiarity hit her. She knew this place, but from where?

"Come inside!" Numa insisted, leading the girl into the statue

The statue was hollowed out and inside was a single chamber. Carvings decorated the walls and in the center, the sword Elise had seen in her vision laid dormant in a stone.

"Go Elise, draw the sword and raise it skyward!"

Elise slowly approached the sword, feeling another presence in the room. The sword suddenly began to glow. Elise backed off and watched as a form emerged from the sword. The form began taking a humanoid shape. It looked like a human, except for the blue skin and the ability to float.

"Numa, care to introduce me?"

"Hello mistress," it said. "I am Fi, the servant of the goddess and the guide within the sword. I have been awaiting you, Elisiana,"

"There's that name again! Numa, is that my birth name?"

"Indeed"

"Elisiana," Fi interrupted. "Or Elise, if you prefer. The evil your father used this sword to banish has seeped back into this world, resulting in your separation from your parents. You alone must take up the sword and banish the apocalypse back into the Shadow Realm,"

"And if I do, will I find my birth parents?"

"I see a 95% chance of you reuniting with your family,"

"And the other 5%?"

"We die in the process,"

"Well, a life with no risk is no life at all!"

Elise began towards the sword once more. Gripping the hilt, her mark once more began to glow. With a pull, the sword smoothly glided out of the stone. Following her fairy's instructions, she raised the sword skyward. A pulse of light began sliding down the blade. When it reached the hilt, the entire sword was bathed in a heavenly light.

*Hyrule*

As Link and his wife began to have lunch, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Images of his old sword flashed before him. Just as fast as they came, they went, leaving Zelda terrified for Link's sudden spasm.

"Link! Are you alright?"

"Zelda, I think someone has drawn the Skyward Sword!"

*Sealed Grounds*

"Now mistress," Fi said "Bring the sword down in a slash and strike the statue!"

The child turned and saw a statue behind her. Bring the sword down, a wave of light struck the statue, turning it lavender. The earth began to shake and a map jumped from the ground. Three gems were embedded in the map.

"What is this?"

"Where you must go," Fi answered.

"You see Elise," Numa stepped in. "Each of those gems is a location. You must head to each to find a special tune. From there, you'll find out what to do!"

Elise took a long look at the map and realized the first location was close by.

"We should head here first," She announced, pointing to the area marked by an emerald.

"A practical decision," Fi agreed. "I will be within the sword along your journey. If you need my assistance, touch the jewel on the hilt of the sword,"

In a flash, Fi vanished within the sword, leaving Elise and Numa to trek the forest together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Who's up for another round! Now that I've sent all my characters back to their world, I can do this in peace. In the last chapter, Elise found her way to the sealed grounds and drew the Skyward Sword, awakening Fi. In Hyrule, Zelda realized her child is still alive and Link seances the removal of the sword. What happens now?**

**Ch 4: Unfriendly Reunions**

"Okay men, be on high alert today!" Link commanded to his troops

"SIR!"

As Link began to make his way to the ledge, a skull splitting pain hit his head, forcing him to grip it. Suddenly, images flashed before him. He saw a young girl with the skyward sword. She was surrounded by monsters and Ghirahim was going in for an attack. Then this shield of light appeared and protected her and it was in the shape of the Triforce. Then nothing. Gasping for breath, Link dashed for his bird.

"Men! Change of plans: flyby over the Sealed Grounds! On the double!"

As the group descended to the world below, Groose caught up to Link.

"Okay, spill it: what's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Something is wrong, now tell me what it is!"

"Something very precious may be wondering the grounds and is in danger. Lets leave it at that,"

Satisfied, the captain returned his position while Link began to pray that his daughter would not be harmed if his vision was true.

*Sealed Grounds*

As the king and his men drew closer to the grounds, Elise and her companions began their journey towards the marker on their map. Fi had been kind enough to teach her how to set up beacons so she could follow the light.

"At this speed, we should reach the marker by twilight," Elise announced.

"Mistress, I'm detecting a large presence of monsters closing in on us," Fi informed her.

"WHAT?!" Numa began panicking.

"How far are they?" Elise asked calmly

"A mile and closing,"

"Estimated time of arrival?"

"Now,"

Suddenly, from the ground, plant-like monsters popped up, teeth bared and looking less than friendly.

"Fi! What are these things!?"

"Deku pods. Carnivorous plants. Quickly Elise! Their weak point is the mouth!"

Wasting no time, Elise unsheathed her new sword and attacked the pods. She found the outer shell couldn't be penetrated but slicing a line in the direction of the mouth meant instant death. Making quick work of the pods, she forced her group to run she could call Archimedes, a familiar laugh filled the air. A fire wall swiftly surrounded the group, cutting off all escape. Soon, the monsters Fi had sensed appeared, led by the demon lord himself.

"Now, now. No need for violence," he said.

"You're one to talk," The hero said with sarcasm.

As the demon lord brought out his black blade, Elise steadied the skyward sword. Suddenly, the demon was thrown back by a shield of light. Elise saw that it had come from her mark. She smirked.

"What was that about my mother not being able to protect me?"

The two battled it out. Swing after swing, dodge after dodge, hit after hit. It soon became clear Elise began to weaken. With a side step, the demon lord sent her flying and she landed on the cold stone.

"Looks like I was right about your mother not caring for you,"

The monster closed in. Before anything could happen, a flash blinded the enemies. During that time, Elise felt someone pick her up. To weak to do anything, she just laid their until she lost consciousness. The last thing she saw, was a woman with white-ish blonde hair and a flash.

**I'm sorry it's a little short. Next time I'll do better.**


End file.
